Immortality
Immortality is the state of possessing an infinite lifespan and an arresting aging process, meaning an immortal can live potentially forever without aging. This also grants immunity to all human diseases and sickness. Despite being able to live a potential eternal life, immortality does not grant protection from death through external forces such as physical trauma. Not to be confused with Invulnerability. L'evels of Immortality' Complete Immortality Thousands to billions of years old currently. * Deities - As Deities, they are immortal beings and will live forever as they are immune to aging and disease. Advanced Immortality Millions of years old currently. * Archangels - The oldest class of Angels, Archangels have an infinitely long lifespan and aren't subject to time, even their vessels are unaffected by age or diseases. Higher Immortality Thousands of years old currently. * Angel - Angels do not age, and have an indefinitely long lifespan. * Demon - Demons are immortal beings, they are immune from aging and disease. * Fairy - Fairies are immortal and will live forever. * Demigod - Demigods are able to live forever, and are immune from aging and disease. * Hellhound - Hellhounds are immortal and cannot die from age or disease. * Jotunn - Jotunn are immune to aging and disease and can live forever unless killed. Basic Immortality Hundreds to thousands of years old currently. * Crocotta - They have an immortal lifespan, able to live forever. * Djinn - They can live forever, and are immune from aging and disease. * Marid - Marids are immortal creatures, and can live forever. * Kitsune - Kitsunes are immortal beings, and can live forever, they become more powerful with every century they live. * Nachzehrer - They can live forever unless killed, and they are immune from aging and disease. * Siren - Sirens cannot die from aging, and are immune to disease. * Phoenix - Phoenixes are immortal, and will continue to live forever. * Rakshasa - Rakshasas are able to live forever and won't age. * Daeva - Daevas are able to forever, and are unaffected by aging and disease. * Kohonta - They are able to live forever. * Oni - Oni are able to live forever, as their leader is well over a thousand years old. * Hupia - Being undead, Hupias do not age, and are immune from diseases. * Asura - Asuras are immortal, they cannot die from aging or disease. * Shtriga - By feeding off children, they can extend their lives, and can live forever. * Vampire - Vampires are immortal, and are immune from aging and disease, and will live forever unless killed. * Pontianak - Pontianaks are naturally immortal since they are undead, and are immune to aging and disease. * Ljosalfar - Ljosalfar are immortal beings, and cannot die from age or disease. * Dokkalfar - Dokkalfar are able to live forever, provided they are not killed. * Harpy - Harpies do not age, and are able to live forever. * Wendigo - Wendigos are able to live forever and are hundreds of years old. * Gorgon - Gorgons are able to live forever, and are unaffected by aging and disease. * Lamia - Lamias can live forever. * Acheri - Being undead monsters, they are able to live forever. * Kappa - Kappas are able to live forever, many are centuries old. * Undine - They are immortal, and are able to live forever and are immune to aging and disease. Though if they marry a human male, they lose their immortality and become mortal. * Qareen - Qareens do not age, and will live forever. * Nephilim - Due to their angelic heritage, they will live forever unless killed. * Cambion - Cambions are able to live forever, and are immune to aging and disease. * Witch - Through the use of magic, they can make themselves immortal. Category:Powers